Liara T'Soni
thumb|270px|Dr. Liara T'Soni Dr. Liara T'Soni ist eine Asari-Wissenschaftlerin, promovierte Archäologin und wird später ein Squad-Mitglied in Mass Effect. Sie wurde im Jahre 2077 geboren, weshalb sie, zurzeit von Mass Effect "erst" 106 Jahre alt ist. Das bedeutet, dass sie nach Asari-Maßstäben fast noch ein Kind ist. Sie verbrachte die letzten fünfzig Jahre ihres Lebens damit die Technologie der Protheaner und die Geheimnisse ihres Aussterbens zu erforschen. Durch ihre Forschungen konnte sie viel über die Protheaner und ihre Kultur in Erfahrung bringen, zudem ist sie eine mächtige Biotikerin. __TOC__ {C} Kindheit Liara wurde 2077 auf Thessia geboren und wuchs in Amali, ebenfalls auf Thessia, zusammen mit ihrer Mutter „Nezzy“ in der Nähe eines Parks auf. Schon als Kind suchte sie in diesem nach Schätzen und grub Löcher, weshalb ihr ihre Mutter des Öfteren Strafpredigten hielt. Liara erinnert sich noch heute daran wie glücklich sie war, als sie ihr erstes Geschichtsbuch erhielt. Ihre Mutter hielt sie damals für sehr selbstbewusst und schön, weswegen sie sie bewunderte. Ihren "Vater" Aethyta, ebenfalls eine Asari, hat sie erst später persönlich kennengelernt. Familie Liara ist die einzige gemeinsame Tochter von Matriarchin Benezia und Matriarchin Aethyta. Ihre Eltern waren über 100 Jahre zusammen. Ein möglicher Grund für ihre Trennung könnte Aethyta zufolge ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten über die Politik der Asari gewesen sein, ein anderer, dass Benezia Probleme lieber mit dem Kopf, Aethyta solche mit der Faust löst. Aethyta hat womöglich noch ein Kind mit einem/einer Hanar. Matriarchin Benezia Ist Liaras Mutter und eine mächtige Asari-Matriarchin. Liara und Benezia haben sich im Laufe ihres Lebens von einander entfremdet und trafen sich erst kurz vor Benezias Tod wieder. Benezia sagt kurz vor ihrem Ende zu Liara das sie Stolz auf sie ist. Auch über zwei Jahre nach ihrem Tod 2183 denkt Liara nach wie vor oft über Nezzy nach und spricht mit Shepard und der Crew regelmässig über sie. Besonders nach den Entdeckungen im Tempel von Athame denkt sie wieder verstärkt über ihre Mutter nach. Matriarchin Aethyta thumb|left|240px|Liara und Aethyta Ist Liaras "Vater" und stammt selbst väterlicherseits von einem Kroganer und mütterlicherseits von einer Asari ab. Liara wusste seit geraumer Zeit, dass Aethyta ihr Vater war, nahm jedoch nie Kontakt zu ihr auf. Als Shepard davon erfuhr, überzeugte er/sie Liara sich mit ihrem Vater in Apollo's Cafe auf der Citadel zu unterhalten. Daraufhin erzählt Liara ihrem "Papa", wie sie Aethyta nennt, dass Matriarchin Benezia von den Reapern Indoktriniert wurde und sie für ihre Taten keine Schuld trifft. Unter anderem Schenkt Aethyta Liara während des Gesprächs noch einige Eclipse-Elitesoldatinnen, woraufhin Liara ihr entgegnet, sie sei "der beste Vater den sich ein Mädchen wünschen kann." Akademische Laufbahn Liaras Forschung über die Protheaner begann wahrscheinlich 2133, was diese jedoch vor 2171 zu Tage brachte ist nicht bekannt. Publikationen Liara hat bereits über ein Dutzend Artikel über die Protheaner in mehreren Fachzeitschriften veröffentlicht. Über deren Inhalt ist jedoch nichts Genaueres bekannt. Studium der Protheaner 2171-2186 2171 erhält Liara, dank der Universität von Serrice, die Möglichkeit auf einer protheanischen Ausgrabungsstätte, unter der Leitung von Professor Henell, auf Dretirop zu arbeiten. Notizen zu folge schien sie viel von Professor Henell zu halten, schliesslich hatte sie sogar vor, Henell nach ihrer Meinung über das Konzept ihrer Doktorarbeit zu fragen, welche sie über das Thema "Protheanische Erstkontaktprotokolle" schrieb. 2174 Stellt sie eine Arbeit über "den Vergleich protheanischer Technologie mit moderner Schaltkreislogik der Asari" fertig. Dabei denkt sie erst, das die im Rahmen der Arbeit untersuchten protheanischen Artefakte aus dem vierten Zeitalter stammen würden, was Dr. Joshawns jedoch wiederlegt. Ein peinlicher Fehler wie Liara meint. 2183 Finanziert die Universität von Serrice Liaras Teilnahme an der Therum-Expedition, auf welcher sie zum ersten Mal auf Shepard trifft. Mit Hilfe von Shepards Wissen über die Reaper und den Untergang der Protheaner erarbeitet sie ein Konzept für eine korrigierte Arbeit über das Ende des protheanischen Reichs,thumb|238px|Liara fragt Javik aus welche sie noch im selben Jahr fertiggestellt hat. 2185 Aufnahmen des alten Shadow Brokers von den Kollektoren bringen Liara dazu sich ein Konzept für eine Arbeit über protheanische Biologie auszudenken. 2186 Liara plant zusammen mit Javik ein Buch über all das zu veröffentlichen, was sie über die Protheaner in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Bis zur Veröffentlichung könnte es jedoch aufgrund der Reaper Invasion und Javiks halbherziger Kooperationsbereitschaft noch eine Weile dauern. Karriere als Informationsmaklerin Ca. im Jahre 2183, nachdem Verlust eines Freundes, Feron, an den Shadow Broker macht es sich Liara zur Aufgabe diesen aus den Fängen des Brokers zu befreien. Innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahre baut sie sich zu diesem Zweck ein Informationsnetzwerk auf und macht sich als Informationsmaklerin auf Illium einen Namen. Ihr Büro war, ebenso wie ihr Apartment, während dieser Zeit in Nos Astra vorzufinden. Als es ihr endlich gelingt, den Shadow Broker zu stürzen, dessen Position zu übernehmen und Feron zu befreien leitet sie von dessen Hauptquartier, einem Raumschiff, aus sein gesamtes Netzwerk. Das Schiff wird jedoch bald von Cerberus zerstört. Dem Informationsnetzwerk des Brokers und seinen Agenten kann die Cerberus Aktion jedoch nichts anhabend und so kommt es, dass Liara das Netzwerk weiterhin anführt und nach wie vor eine der berüchtigtsten Informationsmaklerinnen der Galaxie ist. Die Asari-Matriarchinnen, sich Liaras Ruf als Informationsmaklerin wohl bewusst, liessen sie schon als sie noch als Maklerin auf Illium tätig war beschatten und hatten ihr Büro verwanzt. Mass Effect thumb|left|250px|Liara in der protheanischen Kugel Commander Shepard trifft Liara in der unterirdischen Ausgrabungsstätte auf dem Therum, wo sie sich vor einem Angriff der Geth in einer protheanischen Kugel versteckt hat. Zwar konnten die Feinde nicht an sie herankommen, aber sie selbst konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und war somit auf die Hilfe des Commanders angewiesen. Nachdem Letzterer sie befreit hat, wird der Squad und''' Liara von Joker mit der Normandy vor einem Vulkanausbruch gerettet, woraufhin die Asari Shepard auf seinem Weg durch die Geschichte von Mass Effect begleitet. Noveria: Gipfel 15 Während einer Mission auf Noveria trifft der Squad auf Matriarchin Benezia, zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon eine Verbündete Sarens. Wenn Liara Shepard auf der Mission begleitet, spricht sie den Commander an, nachdem man über den Aufenthaltsort der Matriarchin unterrichtet wird. Sie sagt Shepard, dass sie nichts mit ihr zu tun hat, auch wenn sie ihre Mutter ist. Noveria ist für Liara generell sehr faszinierend und nutzt jede passende Gelegenheit um den anderen Squadmitgliedern zu sagen, wie großartig der Planet doch ist. Ist Liara beim Kampf mit ihrer Mutter dabei, wechselt sie mit ihr noch einige Worte, bevor dieser losgeht. Kurz vor ihrem Tod erklärt Benezia, dass sie Saren aufhalten wollte, aber sie der Indoktrination der Reaper zum Opfer gefallen ist, bevor sie es geschafft hat. Ebenso erwähnt sie, dass sie stolz auf ihre Tochter ist. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter ist Liara sehr bedrückt und deren Worte sind nur ein geringer Trost für sie. Dennoch begleitet sie den Commander weiterhin. Romanze thumb|261px|Liaras Vereinigungsfähigkeit Shepard kann mit ihr eine Romanze beginnen, unabhängig seines Geschlechts. Wenn Shepard nach jeder erledigten Mission viel mit Liara gesprochen und eine besondere Beziehung zu ihr aufgebaut hat, wird sie kurz vor dem Anflug auf den Planeten Ilos Shepards Kabine aufsuchen. Sie fragt, ob Shepard sich mit ihr "vereinen" will. ... Mass Effect: Erlösung ... Siehe Hauptartikel: Mass Effect: Erlösung Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect[[Datei:290px-Liara_ME_2.jpg|left|thumb|290px|Liara auf Illium 2]] kehrt '''Liara zurück. {C}Wenn sie die Romanze aus dem ersten Teil war, dann erscheint sie am Anfang des Spiels bei der Zerstörung der Normandy. Sie will Commander Shepard helfen Joker zu befreien, doch er\sie schickt sie in eine Fluchtkapsel und sie muss ihre Liebe zurücklassen. {C} {C}Wenn man den Asari-Planeten Illium erreicht, stellt man fest, dass man für den Aufenthalt und die Aufbewahrung der Normandy SR-2 nicht zahlen muss, weil Liara bereits gezahlt hat. Man sollte sie nun am besten in ihrem Büro aufsuchen, wo sie sich als Informationsmaklerin herausstellt. Wenn man sie fragt ob sie der Crew wieder beitreten will muss sie ablehnen, da sie noch Dinge zu erledigen hat. Hakt man weiter nach wird in Erfahrung gebracht das Liara seit geraumer Zeit hinter dem Shadow Broker her ist da er versucht hat Shepards Leiche an die Kollektoren zu verkaufen, zudem hält er laut ihrer Aussage einen "guten Freund" gefangen. Außerdem kann man sie noch nach den Aufenthaltsorten von Samara und Thane Krios fragen. Sie scheint über wirklich gute Informanten zu verfügen und sie wird im Informationsgeschäft anscheinend sehr respektiert, da sie in nur zwei Jahren ein gutes Informanten Netz aufgebaut hat. {C}Wenn sie die Romanze in Mass Effect war, dann begrüßt sie Shepard mit einem Kuss. Jedoch kann sie ihren Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf lassen, da sie sich auf Illium befindet und ihre Worte möglicherweise aufgenommen werden. Entscheidet man sich außerdem in Mass Effect 2 für keine neue Romanze, dann wird Shepard sich vor dem Flug durch das Omega 4-Portal ein Bild von Liara auf seinem Schreibtisch in seiner Kabine ansehen und sich lächelnd auf den Kampf vorbereiten. DLC: Versteck des Shadow Broker thumb|282px|Liara als Broker {C}Besitzt man die Zusatzmission "Versteck des Shadow Broker" kann man diese schon beim ersten Zusammentreffen Shepards mit Liara auf Illium beginnen. Falls man danach noch Informationen über Thane Krios oder Samara benötigt, erhält man sie ab dann an ihrem Terminal in ihrem Büro, da sie sich direkt nach dem Erhalten der Daten, über den möglichen Aufenthaltsort des Brokers in ihr Apartment begibt um Nachforschungen anzustellen... ... Am Ende des DLC, nach dem Kampf gegen den Shadow Broker und seinen Tod, wird Liara seinen Platz einnehmen, als sein Nachfolger. Mass Effect 3 thumb|left|250px|Liara auf der Normandy SR-2Im dritten Teil der Serie wird Commander Shepard nach der Flucht von der Erde zum Mars geschickt. Er soll dort eine protheanische Waffe, den Tiegel, bergen. Die Anlage wird jedoch von Cerberustruppen angegriffen. {C}Hier treffen Shepard und Liara erneut aufeinander. Liara schließt sich Shepard an, nachdem sie gemeinsam den Bauplan des Tiegels besorgt haben. Zurück auf der Normandy erzählt Liara Shepard, dass sie das Netzwerk des Shadow Broker übernommen hat oder es nach wie vor anführt (je nachdem ob Shepard ihr im DLC Versteck des Shadow Brokers geholfen hat es zu übernehmen) und somit eine der berüchtigtsten Informationsmaklerinnen der Galaxie geworden ist. Alles was sie benötigt, um ihre Arbeit als Broker weiterführen zu können, hat sie währenddessen schon in ihr Büro auf dem Crewdeck liefern lassen. Nebst diverser Hardware gehört dazu auch ihr VI-Assistent Glyph. Liara erzählt Shepard, dass sie sein Versteck zwar mit dutzenden Männern stürmte, ihren Freund Feron jedoch nicht mehr lebend aus den Klauen des Brokers befreien konnte. Wenn Shepard ihr im DLC Versteck des Shadow Broker geholfen hat das Netzwerk zu übernehmen verläuft dieser Dialog anders. Die Basis des Brokers wurde später von Cerberus angegriffen und zerstört, worüber Liara jedoch nicht weiter sprechen möchte. Sie erzählt bloss, dass das Netzwerk des Brokers und all seine Agenten ihr auch ohne die Basis noch zur Verfügung stünden und dass ohnehin das Wichtigste sei. DLC: Aus der Asche Liara ist zunächst überglücklich, dass sie auf einen Lebenden Protheaner gestossen ist. Sie dachte, wenn ein einzelnes Exemplar für 50.000 Jahre in Kryostatse versetzt worden war, wäre es wahrscheinlich ein führender Wissenschaftler ihrer Zeit gewesen. Nach und nach lichtet sich jedoch ihre Freude, denn zu Beginn hat Javik, der Protheaner, keine Lust mit ihr zu sprechen und wenn er etwas sagt, dann geht es nur um das mögliche Scheitern des aktuellen Zyklus im Kampf gegen die Reaper. Sie beginnt sich zu fragen, ob er bloss um sein Volk trauert oder ob ihre Kulturen tatschlich grundlegend verschieden sind. Je mehr sie ihm zuhört, desto stärker drängt sich ihr der Verdacht auf, dass er einem Volk von Imperialisten entstammt, welches die Galaxie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hat. Das bringt Liara dazu sich ihre alten Notizen nochmals anzusehen wobei sie feststellt, dass diese sehr naiv sind und die Protheaner aufgrund ihrer Technologie womöglich bloss romantisch verklärt werden. Romanze thumb|270px|Liara äussert verlegen einen Wunsch Nachdem Liara und Shepard sich auf der Citadel über Liaras Kindheit unterhalten haben, wünscht sich Liara (in einem besonderen Tonfall) dass sie mehr Zeit als "Freunde" miteinander verbringen. Shepard gesteht ihr, dass Freundschaft nicht mehr genug sei und er/sie sich wünscht, sein/ihr Leben gemeinsam mit Liara zu verbringen. Liara entgegnet Shepard daraufhin, dass er/sie Glück hat, dass sie das auch will und die Romanze beginnt. Trivia *Für Liaras Gesicht und ihren Körper stand die Schauspielerin Jillian Murray Modell. * Sie ist das einzige Squadmitglied in Mass Effect und in Mass Effect 2 für die Dauer des DLC, welches nicht sterben kann. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass sie in Mass Effect 3 eine große Rolle spielen wird. * Wenn man sie nicht vor der letzten Mission auf Ilos gerettet hat, dann ändert sich der Dialog mit ihr ein wenig. Wenn Shepard nämlich meint, dass sie komisch in ihrer Kugel aussieht, dann glaubt sie, dass sie halluziniert. * Wenn man sie in Mass Effect 2 das erste Mal trifft, dann sagt sie zu einem ihrer Kunden "Haben sie schon mal eine Asari-Kommandoeinheit gesehen? Nur wenige Menschen können das behaupten!" Das ist eine Anspielung auf Matriarchin Benezias Worte auf Noveria, man kann sie darauf ansprechen. * Wenn Liara auf Gipfel 15 auf Noveria anwesend ist und man Mira fragt, ob es in der Einrichtung irgendwelche Asari gibt, dann meint sie, dass es nur eine Asari hier gibt, nämlich Liara. An diesem Punkt bemängelt Liara die eingeschränkte Denkweise von VI's. * Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss des DLC Versteck des Shadow Broker, erhaltet man in dessen Basis Zugriff auf einige Videoaufzeichnungen, in welchen man unter anderem ein Video von Matriarchin Aethyta sehen kann, in welchem diese vor einem Bild von Liara sitzt und trinkt. * Als Liaras VI-Assistent Glyph zum ersten Mal auf die Normandy kommt versucht er EDI umzuschreiben, weswegen er Kabinenarrest erhält und diese daraufhin während der gesamten Spieldauer nicht mehr verlässt. * Liara hasst es sich Titel für ihre eigene akademische Forschung auszudenken. Nachzulesen gegen Ende von ME3 am Broker-Terminal auf der Normandy. * Wenn Liara "Bei der Göttin" sagt, meint sie damit Athame, eine göttin der Asari. Quellen Mass Effect 1 Mass Effect: Erlösung Mass Effect 2 DLC - Versteck des Shadow Broker Mass Effect 3 DLC - Aus der Asche en:Liara_T'Soni Kategorie:Vorgestellte Artikel Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Asari Kategorie:Squad Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 DLC Kategorie:Shadow Broker Kategorie:Informationshändler Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:DLC: Versteck des Shadow Broker Kategorie:Biotik Kategorie:Romanzen